The present invention relates to a method allowing a long preservation of food compositions of the pancake, fritter, blini and similar paste type.
It is known that in the composition of pastes of this type are constituents of two kinds are included,
on the one hand, flour, whatever its origin, for example, wheat and buckwheat the starch they contain causing, during the cooking of the paste, a cross-linking phenomenon imparting to the products obtained a very particular texture; PA1 on the other hand, elements more easily soluble in water, such as eggs, sugar, salt, milk and/or soya bean alimentary filtrate, and flavoring products. PA1 either, presently, 115.degree. C. for 10 min. PA1 or, 145.degree. C. during 3 min,
The problem with which one is confronted in providing long term preservation of compositions of this kind comes from the fact that taking in account the legal provisions governing the matter, there is required a total sterilization by heating at a high temperature:
There is caused as soon as a temperature of 60.degree. C. is reached the destruction of the starch grains, making them unsuitable for the cross-linking which has just been mentioned, and making impossible the formation of the desired products.
It should be added that in addition to the legal impossibility of having recourse to the addition to the composition of conservators, antibiotic or others, it is practically not possible to call upon sophisticated techniques such as ionization, because of their prohibitive cost, without the certainty of obtaining a total sterility.